Emotions gone wild
by EJML-Isotope
Summary: SLASH. Okay, this is just a quick fic to keep you SLASH lovers going. James gets angry so he runs off, hiding away with his inner demons (honestly, that boy!) Kyle finds him, wanting to help. James gets hurt accidently in a moment of stupidity. Kyle makes it all better. I think a kiss is in order, don't you? ONESHOT. Did I mention it was slash..?


Here we go, my first SLASH story that I have written all by myself. I am happy to know how to improve my SLASH writing skills but please do not be mean about it. And I do realise that I have written SLASH in capitols and this is simply for the people who do not like SLASH –which I so do not have a problem with- so they may not want to continue reading. Just in case they missed the SLASH warning in the summary *rolls eyes* Jeez…this was meant to be a short A/N. Oops.

Story starts now.

Normal POV.

BANG!

James aimed the gun at the wall and lowered the black contraption down towards the centre of the bull's eye.

BANG! BANG!

_Damn it_, James thought angrily, throwing the gun at the floor. It clattered noisily before skidding to a stop when it hit the wall.

James snatched the knife up off the table beside him, and aimed it at the bull's eye. He released it and it flew through the air for what seemed like an endless amount of time before jamming its sharp blade into the target range, but not in the centre.

James growled angrily. He hated it when he couldn't do something. He felt weak and pathetic. All the other kids in his training class can do it, so why couldn't he?

He picked up another knife, flexing his wrist, preparing to through it but a voice shattered his concentration.

_For God's sake!_ James thought, frustrated by the intrusion.

"You're not supposed to be in here- its strictly for the older C.H.E.R.U.B.S, you don't qualify. You're not even supposed to be out of your lesson."

James griped the knife tighter and spun round to face the door. Kyle stood there, eyeing James up, deciding whether it was safe to approach him or not. He was well aware of James' unpredictable actions when his emotions got the better of him.

James spotted Kyle instantly. _Great_, he thought bitterly. It was bad enough that he felt stupid and insignificant in front of his whole class, but to look stupid and insignificant in front of Kyle was something else entirely.

It was a hell of a lot worse for starters.

Not to mention that his pride was going to be severely damaged- if not broken- by the end of the confrontation.

"Speaking of things we aren't supposed to be doing, you aren't supposed to follow people without their permission." James snapped.

Kyle just smiled at his antics. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

_Oh no_, James thought viciously, _don't be nice to me, not right now anyway- I may cry. Or hit you. Hard._

James twirled the knife round and round in hit hands. "I'm fine." He said curtly. "I don't need to be checked up on- I'm not a kid."

"Whatever you say, _kid_." Kyle taunted playfully. "You want to stop doing that, you're going to cut yourself." Kyle nodded towards the knife.

James scowled and, unintentionally, squeezed the knife tighter. He did not like being told what to do. "I will not_"

S-l-i-c-e

"Ow! Oh shit! Ow!" James yowled. He dropped the knife. Blood dripped from his palm, where a deep gash was oozing blood. Dark, red blood.

"Told you so." Kyle smirked, shaking his head slightly.

"Kyle!" James whined, looking at him expectantly.

Kyle raised his eyebrows innocently at him.

_Damn him_, James thought. Kyle was well aware of what James wanted. He wanted help. But Kyle, being a wind up and knowing exactly how to get under James' skin, wanted James to ask for help.

But James was too stubborn to let his pride get knocked for even a second.

"Kyle, come on man." James snapped, clutching his injured hand.

"What's the matter James? Is there something you need?" he asked, smiling sweetly.

James gritted his teeth. "Please Kyle." He growled.

One blow to his ego.

"What is it you need James?" Kyle cupped a hand round his ear, leaning forward slightly.

"Help! Okay? I need some freakin' help!" James yelled, glaring at Kyle.

Second blow to his ego.

Kyle seemed unfazed by the look. "Was that so hard?"

Third blow to his ego.

"Whatever. Now help me." James muttered.

"Of course I'll help you." Kyle walked over to James; hit feet moving quickly over the wooden floor. "Stop curling your hand up."

James moodily stretched his hand out in Kyle's, biting his tongue to stop the snarky pointless comment coming out.

Kyle tutted softly, pulling him over to a table and reaching for the green first aid box. "Hold still." He commanded, as James wiggled.

"Ugh, fine." James huffed, relaxing in Kyle's firm grip.

Kyle wiped the cut and bandaged it. "There- all better." He smirked playfully up at Kyle.

James said nothing, momentarily lost in Kyle's eyes.

"Uh…James? Hello?" Kyle waved his hand in front of James face, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Kyle…" James let out a purr like sound and leant forward, effectively connecting their lips.

"Ja_" Kyle tried to protest, but he soon got lost in the kiss…in the feel of James' soft mouth on his.

Kyle wrapped his arms round James' torso and dragged him closer, and James went willingly, clinging to the older boy.

Evidently, James was lost in the kiss too, because when the sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor James yanked his face away from Kyle as he was drowned in his logical sense.

"Kyle." He hissed angrily, pushing the older boy away from him.

"What?" he whispered, the picture of innocence. Genuine innocence.

This angered James. What was he playing at?

"Don't kiss me! I'm not gay! How many more times do I have to tell you?" James struggled to control his voice.

Kyle's eyebrows shot up at this. "Oh really? You're adamant you aren't gay?"

James nodded his head quickly, vigorously.

Kyle laughed. James scowled.

"What the hell is so funny?" James snarled.

Kyle took a deep breath to steady himself. "Its just strange the way that you're so adamant that you're not gay yet the way you were just kissing me says otherwise."

Then he got up and walked casually towards the door. Before he left he called over his shoulder, "clear the mess up." tossing one last grin over his shoulder, he left, closing the door with a soft click.

James stared after him, and he kept staring even when the door closed. He was completely flabbergasted.

What. The. Hell?

"Yes, he's getting some practice in…" he heard Kyle's muffled voice float through the doorway.

"Oh really? I'll just go check on him…" there was the sound of footfalls nearing the door and then his teacher's silhouette appeared behind the frosted glass door.

James sprang up off the chair and ran backwards on the balls of his feet until he reached the knives on the table again, all the while he was cursing Kyle for saying the truth…that he was in this room.

He wasn't ready to face anybody yet.

But deep down he knew that Kyle hadn't deliberately grassed him up. He was just worried. Like any good friend would be.

And James had to admit, he kind of liked Kyle worrying about him…

Story end.

**So there is it. Can you believe I wrote this in my welsh lesson? It took me 50 minutes. Not too bad for 50 minutes, even if I do say so myself…**

**Please review!**

**~ E x**


End file.
